An Alternate Life
by Shadowdragon-Z
Summary: Ken Uchiha OC was fighting Tobi alongside of Naruto and the last jutsu he used on Tobi caused Naruto and Ken to be sucked into another universe while Naruto gets Tobi's eyes and Ken gets Tobi's chakra. They end up at the Tower of Heaven when Erza and the other slaves do the revolt thing.


Hello everyone, my name is Shadowdragon-Z, and I would like to present my newest fan fiction.

"An Alternate Life" This fic is a crossover between Fairy Tail and Naruto. Here is a more in depth summary.

Genre: Action/Family

Main Characters: My OC Ken Uchiha (Sasuke and Itachi's cousin) who survived the Uchiha Massacre because he was on a mission at the time, Naruto Uzumaki (using Namikaze), and Erza Scarlet from Fairy Tail.

Summary: Ken Uchiha, was fighting Tobi (Who is Madara in this fic, just imagine that Kabuto summoned another overpowered ninja with the Edo Tensei) alongside of Naruto. Ken used Almighty Kamui, (which his left Sharingan allows him to use). The use of Almighty Kamui caused Ken and Naruto to be pulled in when Tobi used his space time jutsu at the same time. This caused Tobi to cease to exist and somehow transferred Tobi's eyes to Naruto and his chakra to Ken. They end up at the site of the Tower of Heaven when Erza is trying to escape.

Notes: Ken looks just like Itachi, except he doesn't have the stress lines on his face, and he wears clothes that are basically a blue with white flames version of Naruto's Sage Coat over a black body suit like Tobi had under his Akatsuki Cloak at one point. He also wears a black eye patch over his left eye most of the time (he's like Kakashi, his left eye is special even though the left and right are both Mangekyou) and has a sword strapped to the back just like Sasuke. Ken's kenjutsu (sword technique) is exactly like Kenpachi's from Bleach. His Taijutsu (hand-to-hand? technique) is called the wolf fang, because he summons wolves. To see what I think his Mangekyou Sharingan looks like, go to this link.

jinseiasakura. deviantart gallery/#/d2acjua

Remove spaces, and it is the one labeled Razor in the bottom left. Note, I didn't make the Mangekyou's on that page. All credit for the Mangekyou Sharingan design I used for Ken belongs to the DeviantArt member named JinseiAsakura.

One last note about Ken's Mangekyou, the right eye won't go blind form being used a lot, but the left one goes blind from just looking at something with it.

Also,

**UNIVERSAL DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT CLAIM TO OWN ANYTHING IN THIS FIC EXCEPT MY OC KEN UCHIHA. GOT THAT!**

Here is a guide on different type font things in this fic.

"Sharingan"=Normal speech

"_Sharingan"=Normal thought_

"**Sharingan"=Tailed Beast speech/Jutsu/Spells/Summon speech**

"_**Sharingan"=Tailed Beast thought/Summon thought**_

Now, let's start this thing! P.S. the triangle of marks around the chapter number is supposed to be a representation of the Sharingan's tomoe's.

,', Chapter I ,',

Ken P.O.V.

"You're going down for good this time Madara. I won't forgive you for all those who's lives you've destroyed just to further your sick goals." I stated calmly as I brought my left hand up to remove my eye patch from my left Sharingan eye. I guess I should explain, my Mangekyou Sharingan is special in the fact that the they can't be deactivated. The right eye can't go blind either, I know what you're thinking, 'A Mangekyou Sharingan that won't go blind! You overpowered bastard!' Hear me out, the right eye won't ever go blind, but the left eye will cry blood and slowly loose sight from just looking at something with it. Not to mention the fact that using the ability of my left eye (Which I call **Almighty Kamui**) which is like Kakashi's **Kamui** but much larger, causes my eye to go blind twice as quickly for the duration of the Jutsu.

"Yeah! We're going to stop you once and for all! Believe it!" my partner for the war Naruto Namikaze yelled as he activated the bond with Kurama, the Kyuubi no Kitsune, thus entering **Tailed Beast Mode. **Having strengthened the bond between each other, Naruto and Kurama could keep the transformation up for up to ten hours at a time, but they are unable to use it for 24 hours afterward.

"I agree that this is the last time that we shall see each other on the field of battle, though I shall be the one to survive in the end." Madara gloated in a cocky manner as he activated his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan for the first time in decades.

(I suck at fight scenes right now, so I'm going to skip it for now and probably put it in later when I have more experience in fight scenes from the Naruto series.)

"Ken, use it now!" Naruto yelled out to me as he held Madara down to keep him from dodging the jutsu.

"But if I use it now, we'll all be pulled in! I have no idea what will happen to us if I do!"

"Just do it! I may never be able to become Hokage after everything Madara's done, but I won't let him hurt anyone else! Just do it!" Neither of us noticed that Madara's Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan began to glow and spin it the socket.

"Fine, get ready." I began charging as much chakra into my left eye as I could while I kept it closed to prepare the jutsu. With a shout, I used my most dangerous jutsu. "**Almighty Kamui**! The sky darkened as a black hole appeared in between Madara, Naruto, and myself as we were all pulled in almost instantly, making Madara's space-time jutsu activate while we were already inside of the black hole, making an interesting reaction happen.

"What the hell! Why do my eyes burn so badly!" Naruto screams as he clutches his eyes and Madara's eyes disappear from the sockets.

"How the fuck should I know! Damn my tenketsu points fell like their being stabbed with Sasuke's **Chidori Senbon**!" As I was complaining about my chakra points, Madara's body began to disintegrate and blow away in an imaginary wind.

,', Linebreak ,',

Narrator P.O.V.

While all of this was going on, a small red haired girl with a patch over her right eye was attacking guards and yelling to her fellow slaves that the only way that they could get freedom was if they stood up and fought for it. The slaves and the girl, who's name is Erza Scarlet, fought for their freedom and would have escaped without much trouble but after they got outside, mages joined in and helped the guards, causing slaves to be harmed and some even killed to stop the revolt. Erza was stopping guards that couldn't use magic with the weapon she had stolen and therefore didn't notice that she was being targeted by a mage. Erza's friend Rob who was like a grandfather to her ran in front of the spell to protect his surrogate granddaughter.

"ROB! NO!" Erza yelled as she saw the spell getting closer and closer to Rob. The spell hit and the explosion from the cloud of smoke made Erza believe that Rob had died. This angered her enough that she finally unlocked her magic and started to decimate the rest of the mages and guards.

,',Linebreak,',

While Erza killed off the rest of the guards and mages helping said guards, Ken and Naruto had saved Rob from most of the blast, though the wound was still fatal. After Naruto grabbed Rob to move him, Ken used Susanoo to block the blast. The energy from the spell still hit Rob as Naruto was moving him, but he would survive for another five minutes or so. When Rob was hit he could tell that he was going to die, but when he noticed the two men helping him, he decided to give them his last request.

"I have a…request for the both of…you. Would you pl…please honor my l…last wish?" Rob asked the two men who had tried to save him.

"Of course, old man. Let's hear it." Naruto said as he laid the man down on the ground.

"Naruto, be more respectful of your elders. Of course we will hear your request Ojii-sama (I think this is the right way to say old man very respectfully in Japanese, please correct me if I am wrong).

"Thank you…I would li…like to a…ask you to take tha…at red haired girl over th…ere to the Fairy Tail Guild and protect her s…so th…at she ca…an fulfill her dr…dream." Rob pleaded weakly.

"Rest in peace Ojii-sama, I promise on my life that I will fulfill your dying wish. I will do anything in my power to protect her and help her to complete her dream." Ken replied.

"And I'll help too! Don't worry old man, she's safe with us!" Naruto yelled as he fist pumped the air.

What nobody seemed to notice was that Erza had come up to them to see what was going on when she saw Rob alive and talking to them. She had heard everything after Ken had reprimanded Naruto. Erza, upon hearing what they had promised to Rob, had dropped the sword she was holding. As it hit the ground, They finally seemed to notice that she was there.

Ken P.O.V.

As soon as Naruto had fist pumped the air to show the man that we meant what we said, I heard the sound of something metal about the size of a short sword hitting the rock behind us. As I turned around, I saw the girl that Naruto and I had promised to help. I turned to her and crouched down next to her and said to her kindly.

"Hello, my name is Ken Uchiha, and this is Naruto Namikaze. I'm sure from your reaction of dropping that sword that you heard our conversation. Would you mind telling us your name?" I then noticed that she had a patch over her right eye like her eye was removed. This made me frown and she seemed to figure out that I had noticed her eye patch if her reaction to my question was anything to go by.

"My name is Erza Scarlet. The children tried escaping a few days ago, and the guards blamed me. The cut my eye out." she replied as I decided to give her Yuki's eye. I'm sorry if you don't know, but my little sister Yuki was killed by Sasuke, who is my first cousin on my mother's side. She had made me promise her that if she died before me that I would take her eyes and give them to two people who I thought deserved them. I had made her promise me that she would take my right eye and do the same and Naruto would get my left eye.

"Umm, I have a question Ken," Erza broke me out of my thoughts.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Well, I noticed that you had an eye patch like me, I was wondering how you lost your eye."

"Ah, well you see, I have my left eye, but my eyes are special, I'm sure you can see that from the color. Anyway, my left eye is much more powerful than my right, but the downside is that if I actually use my left eye it will slowly go blind from just having it uncovered and open, so I keep it covered so I don't accidentally open it." I replied to her question. I then asked my question. "Would you like a new left eye? You see, my sister had eyes like mine and she made me promise her that if she died before me that I would take her eyes and give them to two people who I thought deserved them."

"D-do you mean that?" she gasped.

"Yes, see?" I unsealed a jar that held Yuki's eyes from my left shoulder. "Do you want one as your new right eye? It won't go blind from just using it, but please be aware that since you weren't born with it, that you can't turn off the effects of the eye, making it so that if you don't want to lose all of your energy you'll have to keep the eye closed when you don't think that you need it."

"O-ok. Thank you…"

"You're welcome. One last thing before I give you Yuki's eye though. These eyes are called the sharing an. It grants a few abilities, such as the ability to see the body's energy, the ability to mimic muscle movement, photographic memory, the ability to see through any illusion and tell if someone is under an illusion, the ability to copy any technique you see as long as it is physically possible for you to perform it, the ability to put others under illusions, and the ability to put someone under hypnosis and exert some form of control over them. Please keep in mind though, that implanting the eye will hurt, a lot. I've been told that the nerves in the transplanted eye will feel like they are burning very badly as well as fell like you're being stabbed in the eye."

,', Line break ,',

"I'm ready." Erza replied after she had lied down on a mat after we got her away from the island and set up a camp.

"Ok, Naruto, please put a seal on her to hold her magic back so that she won't accidentally hurt us as I'm transplanting Yuki's eye."

"Sure thing Ken." Naruto agreed as he put the seal on Erza while I prepared the eye.

(Not going to explain my version of the process of implanting a sharing an because it is very bloody, causes the one who gets the eye to scream at the top of their lungs like they're being burned alive, and then they have hallucinations that they are being tortured and it changes their personality slightly [Kakashi going from really serious and always on time to joking and almost always shows up more than an hour late] let's just say, Erza screamed, cried until her eyes bled and then had horrific nightmares after she passed out)

,', Time skip (arrival at Fairy Tail) ,',

Narrator P.O.V.

"Well, this is it Erza." a man with long black hair pulled into a ponytail with the bangs framing his face, an eye patch over his left eye and wearing a black skin tight suit with metal shoulder guards with a blue coat with white flames framing the bottom seam of the coat. His visible eye was what was most noticeable though. It was blood red and had a strange design in it around the pupil, the pupil being a normal black but having three spikes coming off of it to make it look like a razor (see link before chapter to see his eye).

"Yes! Finally! Come on dad! Let's go in and see if they'll let us join!" Erza replied. Erza was a young girl with blood red hair and an eye patch over her right eye with a normal brown colored eye that was actually visible. "You to Uncle Naru! Come on!"

"Hear that 'Uncle Naru'? She's excited."

"Shut the hell up Ken! And you! Stop calling me Naru, it gives Ken too much to tease me about!" a blond man standing at around six foot five wearing an orange and black jumpsuit with a reverse version of Ken's coat (Naruto's Sage Coat). The strangest thing about him was the whisker marks on his cheeks.

"Let's just go in Naruto. Erza, you want to make a big entrance?"

"Yes please dad."

"Then go ahead."

"Right."

"**Katon: Shunshin!"**

"**Fuuton: Shunshin!"**

"**Raiton: Shunshin!"**

,', Line break ,',

It was just another normal day at Fairy Tail Guild, a few members standing in front of the request board, others just sitting at the bar or at tables around the guild, drinking or chatting with friends when suddenly a tornado, flash of fire, and flash of lightning appear in the middle of the guild drawing everyone's attention. When the wind stopped and the fire died down along with the lightning clearing, they saw three people where the elements were previously.

"Hello, I am Ken Uchiha, this is Erza Uchiha, and next to me is my brother Naruto Namikaze (If you're wondering, Erza wanted her name to be Uchiha instead of Scarlet because of the personality change from the sharing an implant.) and we would like to join Fairy Tail." The man with long black hair and a strange red eye and an eye patch said with a smirk.

A very short old man walked up to them and introduced himself as Makarov the master of the guild and decided that they were ok to let into the guild after a quick check that nobody noticed him do. When asked where they wanted their marks, Erza got hers on her left shoulder (same as canon), Naruto got his on the back of his left hand, and Ken got his on his chest right where his heart was. Erza's mark was blue, Naruto's orange, and Ken's was requested to be the same shade of red as his eye.

,', Time Skip (Phantom Lord Battle Jupiter Cannon About to Fire ,',

"ERZA NO! YOU WON'T SURVIVE!" Natsu, Grey, Elfman, and the other Fairy Tail Wizards yelled out.

"I have no choice, it's the only way to stop the blast from killing us all." Erza replied as she requipped into her Adamantine Armor. As the beam approached her, Erza activated the magical shield of the Adamantine Armor.

"**SUSANOO!**" a voice called out as a blood red ethereal warrior appeared in front of Erza and stopped the blast.

"Wh…what?" Erza asked when she noticed the being in front of her. "Father!"

"**AMATERASU!**" just then a stream of black flames flew from the heart of the ethereal warrior and struck the Phantom Lord Guild Hall. The flames began to consume the entire hall, nothing stopping the black blaze from completely destroying the hall, when suddenly, the flames died out and the ethereal warrior faded to reveal a man wearing a dark blue coat with white flames on the lower hem and a black skin tight bodysuit with metal plated shoulders and upper arms. The man's right eye being blood red with a strange razor design around the pupil with tears of blood leaking from the tear ducts.

"Damn, I used too much energy blocking that blast to sustain the flames of **Amaterasu. I guess it's up to you to stop them Erza. I should really learn to not use so much power at once."**

"**I-It's Ken!"**

**,', End Chapter ,',**

**Well, how was it? I'd like to know in a review also I tried to make it so that Ken wouldn't stop the Phantom Lord attack in less than a minute so I made it so that the blast actually made him loose around 80% of his chakra so using Amaterasu made him loose another 15% of his chakra so the lack of chakra made Amaterasu go out.**


End file.
